


shezzunzel

by BoopitybopCoodilybap, tsariina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rapunzel, Crack, M/M, SUPER CRACKY OKAY DONT READ THIS, What Have I Done, i have sinned, jk you should totes read it, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopitybopCoodilybap/pseuds/BoopitybopCoodilybap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsariina/pseuds/tsariina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOYOYO WAHT UP WIT YOOU JAWN<br/>I GOTS A LETER AN ALSO A SONGG<br/>SO HEER HOW IT GOWS<br/>THARS A HOT DÜD NAEMD SHEZZA HWO BE ALLL ALOWN BUTT NOWP NOT ANYMOOR!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	shezzunzel

**Author's Note:**

> We are so, so, so sorry.

once upon tyme theire was princes s named sherly. I mean his reel name sherlock but no1 card lol.

  
theree ws alsoo prince named jawn it rhymed with yawn lawl. jawn was teh majestic ruler of the kingdoom of jumpertun.

  
sherlock hair was troo curl and his mean fat bro microsoft locke him up in tower whyle hee saat owtside and atye caykee and madee owt wid greggy all day

  
“microsoft pls let me owt”

  
“no i cant ur 2 gae”

  
“BUT UR MAYKING OWT WITH GREFFORY”

  
“bruh ma name is GREG” greg throo a shoo at sherl

  
sherly cryed many tear and mayde da shoo into a hat but hee scroowed up and realyzed da hat hadt 32 fronts “no i stupid” he cryed more tear “hat u my only freind” then hee playced da hat on the :( humane remanes of jak merridoo. “haha jak u deady”

  
da onlee tyme sherly wuz allowed 2 doo anythin fun was wen ppl hyred him 2 do da mystery solve. but evryone thot microf did solve solv lol and dey gayve him all da crediit and reewarded him wit cayke aand goldeen umbrellas (ella ellla ellaa ayye yeye). microsft got even biggeeeeer but dat turned greggy on so it was o ok (lkike augustus waters ok)

  
wune day a meann dood named jimmbo and his bf sebastard moron want ovr 2 steel mycrrrrroooofffttt’ss cakeyyy. butt gavvin i mean greg tryed to sakrifise himselie but dis other giy hoo nobdy carred bout (he waas probs filledelphya andersoon but idk idc) dyed insted. gayreth and mycey sahd “oh crappitydoodadd” but thenn theiy juyst gut sherly 2 throw dowwn his hayer an caayreed up the deded boody. not booty but boddy. but sherly liek da booty two ok ok you cant gudge cuz ur reading a sherlick crakk fic ok ok. shezza is gay and you miyt be gay to so dont go yuck my yumm.

  
so anywys oone day teh super fab prinse jawnny boy was sitttin on his magik toylet seeat made of jamy jarssss. his siss’s owl hedgywig (get it cuzz harry poottery and harry waatsoon lolololollll) fleww in from da sewwer. he then mayd a supah swagy song aboot the lettir he hayd for jhonn. he sayng:

 

  
YOYOYO WAHT UP WIT YOOU JAWN

  
I GOTS A LETER AN ALSO A SONGG

  
SO HEER HOW IT GOWS

  
THARS A HOT DÜD NAEMD SHEZZA HWO BE ALLL ALOWN BUTT NOWP NOT ANYMOOR!!

  
BOUY ITS HIM YALL GOTSS TO SAYVE

  
OOR EYLSE HEL BE DEADED AN IN HIS GRAYV

  
SO GO GET A MOWVE ONN

  
DATS WAHT I SAYED, JAWN

  
WURDd.

((PS LUV IS AN OWPEN DOOOR BRUH)))))))))

 

 

the owl flewed awya liek all of john’s trubls after he finshd taken his dump bcuz man htat felt gooode 2 cleer his bowel;ls.


End file.
